Kiss the girl
by Fearofchicken13
Summary: Starring the fans! We have a plan for our 3/4 club and Wally and Kuki will not like it. Oh just read it!


I got this idea from YouTube and I've very proud of it. As the fans tell me your opinion

Also don't forget to read my cousin's story "Beach house" she's new to FF and could use some reviews.

I don't own KND

My POV

"Order people! Order!" I, Fearofchicken13, yelled to the group of fans gather in my secret tree house that the KND doesn't need to know we have. "Take your seats"

Everyone sat down in their chairs, only I stood in the front with one of those pointer sticks that looked like a hand.

Think Purple 54 raised her hand high in the air and I pointed to her.

"yes?" I asked

"Do we have a new strategy yet?" she asked with hopeful eyes.

"…not yet" Computerisyumyuminmytumtum sighed "We've been here 2 weeks and still no plan on how we can get them together"

"Have we tried everything?" Numbeh 013 (real name Yun pronounced June) asked wearing her usual black baggy jeans blue and white VANS a long sleeved white T-shirt and on top of it a red jersey with number 013 wearing some matrix type sun glasses.

"Well we already tried talking to both of them but no dice" I sighed once again.

"I don't think we've tried everything" Jessy pulled out a guitar

"You have a plan?" I asked

"I happen to know Kuki and Wally are alone in the tree house this evening."

"What are we waiting for?" Littlemissfg asked running toward the door

"Let's go!" KNDFANGIRL yelled running after her, Yougotburned followed along with Numbeh 013, Computerisyumyuminmytumtum and WallyandKuki34 and some other fans.

Meanwhile…

"Aw crud!" Wally yelled biting his tongue and crossed his legs trying not to lose again to 12 year old Kuki Sanban who might as well have been video game champ.

"I win!" Kuki cheered, Wally threw his remote across the room and crossed his arms across his chest.

There was a loud, frightening knock at the door

"Come in!" Kuki yelled sweetly, Wally gave her his usually "What the crud you don't know anything!" look to the young girl.

"Hey!" I said as all the fans entered the room

"Oh it's you losers, what do you want?" Wally said in his grumpy mood.

"We want to give you a present" Jessy smiled deviously.

"Ooh! A present! Is it a pony?" Kuki asked.

"No Kuki, it isn't" Littlemissfg said throwing some white dust at them. They coughed for a second and when they could finally breathe again there was a drum set, two guitars, two bases, some cymbals and all the fans had face mics.

"What the crud is this?" Wally asked

"Your worst nightmare" WallyandKuki34 stated

"Here we have WallyandKuki34 on drums! Yougotburned and Jessy on guitars, Littlemissfg and KNDnumbuh007 on base, Computerisyumyuminmytumtum on cymbals KNDFANGIRL and Think Purple 54 singing and Yun will be going through Wally's stuff." I announced then started filming it.

Yun ran down the hall, Yougotburned and Jessy started playing the guitars, KNDFANGIRL and Think Purple 54 run over behind the orange couch Wally and Kuki where sitting on and lean in really close to them. They start to sing.

"My stuff!" Wally yelled watching her leave.

(Kiss the girl By Ashley Tisdale ((yes it's the song from the little mermaid but this isn't the version where the crab sings it)))

**There you see her**

**Sitting there across the way**

**She don't got a lot to say**

**But there's something about her**

**And you don't know why**

**But you're dying to try**

**You wanna kiss the girl.**

They back away from them and run around them singing. Wally gets a little red in the face and yells

"Kiss her? Are you mad?"

**Yes, you want her**

**Look at her, you know you do**

**It's possible she wants you too**

**There's one way to ask her**

**It don't take a word, not a single word**

**Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)**

Wally looked over at Kuki for a second; she was blushing with a look on her face that said "Please don't ask me"

WallyandKuki34 played the drums even louder.

**Sha-la-la-la-la**

**My oh my**

**Looks like the boy's too shy**

**Ain't gonna kiss the girl**

**Sha-la-la-la-la**

**Ain't that sad**

**It's such a shame**

**Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl**

**Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)**

Wally's face was dark red now, some from anger, some from embarrassment. Yougotburned and Jessy played louder.

"I am not shy! I don't …..Like her like that!" he lied

Yun ran back in with some drawings on numbuh three with hearts around her and A big three with tiny hearts, she waved it around in the air. Wally put his head down in embarrassment.

**Now's your moment**

**Floating in a blue lagoon**

**Boy, you better do it soon**

**No time will be better**

**She don't say a word**

**And she won't say a word**

**Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)**

KNDFANGIRL ran to Kuki's side and Think Purple 54 ran to Wally's. They sang right in their faces. They ran off still singing leaving both the cartoon characters red.

**Sha-la-la-la-la**

**My oh my**

**Looks like the boy's too shy**

**Ain't gonna kiss the girl**

**Sha-la-la-la-la**

**Ain't that sad**

**it's such a shame**

**Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl**

"Shut the crud up" Wally muttered

**Sha-la-la-la-la**

**Don't be scared**

**You better be prepared**

**Go on and kiss the girl**

**Sha-la-la-la-la**

**Don't stop now**

**Don't try to hide it how**

**You wanna kiss the girl**

**Go on and kiss the girl**

**(Kiss the girl)**

**(Oh, ohnoo...)**

**(Kiss the girl, kiss the girl)**

**La-la-la-la, La-la-la-la**

**Go on and kiss the girl**

**La-la-la-la, La-la-la-la**

**Go on and kiss the girl**

**Sha-la-la-la-la**

**My oh myyyyy**

**Looks like the boy's too shy**

**Ain't gonna kiss the girl**

**Sha-la-la-la-la**

**Ain't that sad**

**It's such a shame**

**Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl**

I was still in the corner with my phone, taking a video of this performance. All the fans, including me, sang the last part, except for the last six words that where spoken by think purple 54 alone. As the song ended Wally just stared at Kuki who was almost as red as him. He tried not to notice how much he wanted to kiss her but it was hard with fans dancing around you reminding you.

**Lalalala, Lalalala**

**(Go on and kiss the girl)**

**Go on and kiss that girl!**

**Lalalala, Lalalala**

**(Go on and kiss the girl)**

**Go on and kiss the girl**

**Kiss the girl**

**(Kiss the girl)**

**Go on and kiss the girl **

At the very end my cousin Computerisyumyuminmytumtum ran up to them and hit the symbols right in their face and screamed

"Wake up and kiss her!" The she threw her cymbals and cart wheeled back to the fans.

Wally looked down at his shoes, avoiding eye contact with the Japanese girl next to him.

Without warning Kuki scooted next to him and pressed her lips against his.

"Uhh…Not what we were going for but it works! Let's go fans" I lead the group out of the door.

"We'll catch up to ya" Yun said pulling Computerisyumyuminmytumtum back toward Wally and Kuki while the rest of the gang got in the scamper the KND doesn't need to know they have.

"Hey Wally" Yun sang

"What do you want Numbeh 013?" Wally asked trying to win at his video game "Come here to tell me how awesome sector Y is?"

"No Computerisyumyuminmytumtum and I have something's to tell you"

"like?" Wally asked still trying not to lose another life.

"Well I think Chad is really cuter then you, why doesn't Kuki like him?" Computerisyumyuminmytumtum asked

Wally ignored the comment trying to focus on the game.

"Who said I didn't?" Kuki asked causing Wally to drop the remote

"You win player 2" The game sang.

"Yes!" Kuki cheered "You make it so easy Wally" She giggled.

"Cheater!" Wally pointer his finger at her but stopped when she kissed him on the cheek.

"So Numbeh 013, how's the sugar addiction treating ya?" Wally mocked

"Its not an addiction!" She yelled pushing her white hair out of her black eyes. "By the way….do you have any sugar?"

Suddenly Sector V in all its glory ran into the room

"How was the mission?" Kuki asked

"Still no sign of the missing tree house or the scamper but we think the teens did it so we have revenger planned, those teens will wake up tomorrow with the worst case of the cold ever." Nigel explained and the two fans gave a guilty look.

"Oh hello Numbeh 013 and other person I don't know" Nigel said not really caring

"Hey" Yun waved.

"I got Kuki and Wally together!" Computerisyumyuminmytumtum cheered

"What?" Hoagie and Abby shouted; Nigel had passed out on the floor. Wally and Kuki stared at her.

Abby and Hoagie turned and stared at the blushing couple

"How?" Abby asked

"It's as secret as Numbeh 013's age" Computerisyumyuminmytumtum zipped her lips.

"Hey if you can do that, can you do something about Nigel's hair problem" Hoagie whispered

"On it!" She yelled dragging Nigel's huge, barely conscious Butt outta there.

He returned a few hours later with a rainbow afro.

"Stick to getting people together" Abby sighed as Nigel threw the wig away.

"okay…." She pulled out her cell phone "Guys we have to get Abby and Hoagie together! Get the instruments!"

"What?" Abby and Hoagie yelled.

-End transmission-

The ending was mostly for kicks my cousin suggested it

I hope you liked it

Wally: I didn't

Me: Why not? Your not a 3/4 fan?

Wally: *blushes* No!

Me: well Maybe I hate Hoagie!

Abby: Hate Hoagie?

Me: hes kind of a dork?

Hoagie: So, I'm a dork and I'm proud!

Me: this is what I mean

Hoagie: come to the dork side, we have pi

Wally: Did the fans like this cruddy story?

Me: I don't know…ask em

Wally: *looks at Fans* Did you cruddy fans like this horrible story?

Kuki: I liked it

Wally: *blushes* uh….bye! *leaves room*

Me: review!


End file.
